Dark Wolf
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Luke is thinking deeply on how he will learn the Force, when he doesn't seem to feel a spark with Ben's lesson. While doing so he meets a man dressed in red and black clothing, who says he can teach him everything he'd want to know. However this man calls himself, Sith.


**I don't own Star Wars**

 **prologue**

 **Sith**

Luke had been trying so hard to understand Ben and his teaching of the Force. But so far it had not made a lick of sense to him. He sat in the back of the ship, thinking to himself. How was what he was doing this Force they talked so much about? Luke wasn't too sure as to how he'd know if he was using the Force or not.

Luke was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the other man in the room. That was until this man spoke up to him.

"I could teach you everything you'd need to know!" Luke jumped at the voice, which had a strange accent to it. He turned to see sitting on a beam above him was a man with dark black hair and amberish red eyes. He had on a black hood with a blackish red crowl over his mouth. His outfit was tight on him, showing this thin, but muscle toned frame. It was black also with red designs over the chest, arms and legs. With black boots on that had red strips over the top and sides. Luke stared at him, he seemed to be at least the age of 18 like him, and he was moonlight pale.

"W-What?" Luke asked, as there was a soft chuckle. Amusement shone in this mans eyes as he looked at Luke.

"I said, I could teach you everything about the Force." He told Luke, even with the crowl over his face, Luke could tell he was smiling.

"Really?" Luke asked, then frown a bit. "At what cost?" He asked, the man chuckled again and shook his head slowly

"no tricks or price, all in my own time." He told the boy, Luke seemed to perk up at that. Amberish red eyes looked over at that boy and he nodded with a hidden smile.

"to start, what your master is telling you is only the half of it. What the Jedi don't know is that to use the Force you much also have strong emotions. Not just darker ones, but even Joy and Happiness can be used to create powerful ways in the Force." Luke seemed confused.

"but I want to be a Jedi, like my father was." The man frowned at him. This boy ahd no idea, the Jedi just loved to do that, only tell half truths and lies to one. Almost like they are setting themselves up for anger and hate. He shook his head at the young Force sensitive boy.

"your father was only a Jedi for a few years, until he turned into a Sith. But, I will not lie to as your master has, I will tell you that your not ready for the truth." Luke looked liked he wanted to protest, but could sense that he had a point. Something about him seemed also, trustworthy, and warm.

"alright, then can you tell me your name?" He asked, there was a pause.

"that depends, do you have and open mind, young one?" He asked calmly, Luke regarded this question carefully.

It seemed strange to ask such a thing. But, Luke had not seen much, but he didn't need to see something to know it was there. That's why he believed the Force was real. So he guessed he was of open mind.

"I think so." Luke said after a while, he smiled at him.

"Then me and my sister are called Sith and Jedi." Sith told him, Luke stared at him. His mind was processing this. This man was a Sith? No, that didn't seem right, he said his name was Sith. But that means!

"Your the...Force?" Luke asked slowly, Sith nodded to him.

"yes, I represent the so called darker side of the Force, my sister is the so called lighter side of the Force." Sith seemed to pause at this, "in all plain truth there is no dark and light we are what we are." He shrugged.

Luke thought about that, if that was true, then we're both sides in the wrong? Sith seemed to hear his thoughts, and shook his head again,

"No, not entirely true, they both go to their respective after life's. But the Jedi detach themselves from emotions, the Sith use anger and hate mostly." He added as and after thought, "whiel the Jedi are good with light sabers, the Sith are right about emotions to use the Force. But to goose either way, you can be its tool at times, or you can use it as your tool.".

Luke nodded slowly, "so you and your sister will be teaching me?" He asked, Sith nodded to that.

"you'll first be learning from me for the first four weeks, then my sister for four more. We will trade off every four weeks." He explained, Luke nodded looking a bit eager to learn what he could. Sith smiled under his crowl.

"when do we start?" He asked, Sith looked up for a moment.

"after you save the princess." He chuckled, as the ship lurched and warning sounds went off. Luke looked around then back to where Sith was, only to see the man had vanished.


End file.
